


Loving Someone Is A Sickness

by Daxii



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: Sometime after the first live show, Aki's just going about his day living with his ex.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Loving Someone Is A Sickness

Akihiko feels _disgusting_ , and for once it’s not just his morals. He’s damp all over with sweat, feeling sticky and slimy as he rolls to his back to try and get away from the cause of his discomfort: the lump of idiot who inists on spooning when it’s _July._

The idiot starts to whine.

“Ak _iii_ , where are you going? It’s still sleepy times.”

“Getting away from you,” Akihiko grunts, but that tone of voice always _does_ something to him, and against his better judgement, he’s reaching out to stroke the long black hairs away from Ugetsu’s forehead. “It’s too hot for your bullshit.”

And before he knows it, Ugetsu’s wormed his way back into his arms, pillowing on his chest, and all Akihiko can do is lie there, dimly stroking his hair.

“You need a shower,” Ugetsu decides. “It’s a bit smelly here.”

“Gee, thanks. You could get off me, and then you wouldn’t have that problem.”

“I need a shower too, though, so it doesn’t matter,” and he shrugs, arm dropping over Aki’s waist and hugging a little tighter.

Neither of them has ever been particularly good at getting up in the morning, but Ugetsu is no doubt worse at it. Akihiko can at least pull himself together enough to hit the snooze button instead of turning the alarm straight off like Ugetsu is prone to doing. But today is a particularly rare Wednesday when they seem to be awake _before_ the alarm has gone off, and they have time to spend just lying in bed and dozing with each other.

“Do you have plans today?” Aki asks, picking up a piece of Ugetsu’s hair and combing it through with his fingers. It’s a bit greasy, but he just wants to play, and splits the piece into three to start a basic braid.

“Play violin and wait for you to get home.”

“You could change the sheets,” because they’re as disgusting as the people lying in them. “Or sweep...”

“That’s what my slave is for.”

“Yeah, right.”

He’s not going to lie here and be teased while all he wanted was a nice chat, so Aki swings his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up and letting Ugetsu crumble back down onto the matress by himself. But he’s still gonna get two mugs down from the top cupboard and set the kettle to boil,and scoop more coffee than the instructions on the package recommends into the filter.

His next most important job is to get the aircon going, and he stands under the vent for a solid minute just cooling off before going to finish the coffees.

“Sit up,” he says, putting his own mug down on the little table and waiting for Ugetsu to move. “You’ll spill it on yourself if you don’t.”

“Mm, thank you.”

They drink in silence, and Aki pours a second cup for Ugetsu before he goes for his shower, knowing that he needs it, but he leaves it on the kitchen counter as bait for him to actually get out of bed to get it. They’ve known each other long enough to know the weaknesses, the little tricks to manipulate the other, and it works, even when it sort of doesn’t.

Akihiko’s honestly half expecting Ugetsu to come and join him in the shower. They’re pushing three weeks since they last broke that boundary of _just friends_ , which is pretty considerable, for them. Aki’s gotten into a bad habit of cracking first, be it because it’s been a bad day or maybe an especially good one, his eyes fall over Ugetsu’s collar bone and the jut of his hips and he just can’t keep his hands in check anymore. But he wants to be seduced, wants to feel _wanted_ , and he’s determined not to fall first this time.

He throws the sheets in the wash before he heads out to work, and he knows he’ll have to text, call, and text again in about two hours to bully Ugetsu into getting them dried.

“And if you leave the house today, get us something for dinner,” he says, setting Ugetsu’s _third_ cup of coffee down on the table and giving him a little shake to make sure he’s still awake.

“Yeah, yeah. See you.”

“See you.”

There’s a pause, that little awkward moment where Akihiko feels like he should give him a kiss on the cheek or something, one of the things that he’s not really adjusted to _not_ doing since they started living together and sleeping together and _sleeping_ together. He settles, as usual, for a little pat on his shoulder, and heads out for his bike.

It’s not a bad day. He’s only got one class (though it’s a two hour seminar and he feels like dying halfway through), and he picks up some throw-outs at work to have for a late lunch. Ue seems to be in a good mood, humming away to himself as he sorts the dairy shelf. Aki would ask, but he’s actually concentrating and working well for once, and disturbing that would be a sin. He gives him a ride to the studio, and maybe, _maybe_ the look he and Mafuyu share is the reason for his good mood. Well, Aki’s glad.

Practice isn’t _bad_ , but it’s not stellar. They’re all a bit uncoordinated, and they’re a bit later that usual since he and Ue had work, but in terms of connnection, actually having a _good time_ , it’s been a good one. He sees the boys holding hands when they leave, and he’s glad it’s going well. Even if they _have_ been a little distracted at practice. It’s early days, and all that, but he remembers that buzz.

He has a smoke outside with Haruki before they have to go.

“Any plans tonight?” Haruki asks.

“Dinner,” Akihiko shrugs. “If I’m lucky.” If Ugetsu has got off his ass and gone to get some, or it’s instant noodles _again_.

“You’re getting boring in your old age.”

“You’re one to talk,” Aki gives him a nudge. “When do you ever do anything.”

“I... I _work_ and stuff... and, and...”

“That’s what I thought,” he laughs now, and gets up to go. “See you.”

“Fuck you,” Haruki says sweetly.

Aki throws him a wink.

He’s not sure what he’s seeing when he first turns onto his street. A car near their house, but it’s probably for next door... until he gets closer and sees that nope, it’s right outside... and so is Ugetsu, and some other guy.

Some other guy who’s tall, lanky, with dark hair and ripped jeans, who’s leaning forwards and kissing Ugetsu’s lips.

He’s not jealous. He’s _not_ jealous. He’s just the housemate, the freeloader, after all.

He says nothing when he pulls up, slowly locking his bike up and willing the stranger to fuck off. He doesn’t, and Aki finds himself standing next to Ugetsu while he’s mumbling some bullshit about _what a nice time_ he had and Ugetsu’s got that stupid smug smile on his pretty little face while he waves and says _bye bye_ in his sweetest voice.

“So, who the fuck was that?” Aki asks, keeping at least a _bit_ of a lid on his suddenly sour mood, but Ugetsu knows him well.

“Ah, I was hungry, so I let him take me out for dinner. Don’t worry though, I got you take out.”

“Did you now.”

“Mmhmm. So what’s that face for?”

“This is just my face,” and Aki steels himself, the way Ugetsu is talking, walking, standing in front of him, all sways and smiles. He doesn’t trust him one little bit.

“Ah, don’t worry. He’s not my type. You know what I like,” and he’s closer now, hands on Aki’s shoulders. “Did you see how skinny he was? Not like this... strong, broad...”

And then he’s flush against him, arms up around Aki’s neck and leaning all his weight into his chest. He knows what he wants, so he takes the weight, lets Ugetsu’s legs come up around his waist and holds him there with his arms.

“Yeah?” Aki prompts. “So what did you get me for dinner?”

“Take me inside and you’ll find out.”

He’s lost weight, Akihiko realises as he carries him down the stairs. He’s not held him like this for a while, but it seems easier... his thighs are thinner, his ribs are protruding more... Aki needs to do a proper food shop and get some meat back on his bones. He drops him on the bed unceremoniously.

“Italian?”

He can smell it, and follows his nose to the oven where he finds a foil package staying warm on a low heat. Ooh, caneloni. He eats with Ugetsu leaning into his side, mindlesssly watching tv together, arm around his back like he always used to.

“Good?” Ugetsu asks, and then has his mouth open and waiting for Aki to feed him. “Mm, yeah.”

“Yeah. Oh, did you dry the sheets?”

“I did.”

“Gonna put them back on the bed?”

“Well if you want to sleep in it, I think you should.”

“And where would you sleep if I didn’t?”

“Wherever you are,” he says easily, blinking up with his fluttering lashes.

“Psht.”

It’s later, when he’s throwing his food package away, that he sees the used condoms in the trash. He’s _not_ jealous. Ugetsu’s walking round in nothing but his boxers, taking a final smoke before bed. Aki needs one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments can really put a spring in any authors step.   
> Happy to chat and take some little scenes you’d like to see prompts.   
> Daxiifics on Twitter. Sometimes it’s anime, sometimes it’s baby stuff.


End file.
